Kiss Away Forever
by love-this-life-1
Summary: A marriage law fanfic. Hermione Granger and Fred Weasley, plus all the drama that comes with it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: The World of Hogwarts, Characters, and most everything otherwise belongs to JKR. I own nothing, aside from the characters I have made up myself. Oh how I wish these characters were mine….

**Author's Note**: Thank you to my WONDERFUL beta **Katy** for making everything flow ten times better, plus helping me with my atrocious spelling! This is an AU story. The story is set in the trio's seventh year. The final battle had taken place during their sixth year, and Voldemort was defeated. Dumbledore, and most all of the other main characters, lived through it. All will be explained, but that is the basis that you should know. Enjoy! :)

**Chapter One: A New Law**

I was hoping I would be exempt from the law. I'd sacrificed so much for the war… how could they ask _more_ from me? What right did they have? I knew I was being unrealistic and selfish but damn it, this was ridiculous. How could they expect us to accept this as a reality with no problem? How could I allow the ministry to choose the person I'd spend the rest of my life with out of a hat? What if they matched me with someone I didn't know? Or worse, someone I hated!

I knew it was only a matter of time before the ministry would send me my match. When Dumbledore canceled classes and called us all back to the Great Hall after dinner, I'd known it was time. A swarm of owls flew into the great hall, sending down letters left and right. I wondered how they all dodged each other so well until Ron's owl plunged into a bowl of soup, sending it's contents flying across the table.

A letter was dropped perfectly center onto my plate. Unlike the others around me who tore open their letters and looked immediately for their "chosen one's" name, I took my time. Maybe a little too much time. For a few moments, I couldn't get my hands to work. All I could do was stare at the letter in front of me addressed to 'Miss Hermione Granger.' Finally I worked up enough curiosity and courage and open the letter. As I slowly cut through the envelope I noticed my hands were shaking uncontrollably. I tried my best to steady them, and continued to open the letter. I pulled out the parchment, and started from the top.

_Dear Miss Hermione Granger, _

_We are delighted to inform you that you are eligible for our new Marriage Law. As you are aware, anyone between the ages of sixteen and fifty will be assigned a life partner. This is due to the extreme loss of witches and wizards after the Final Battle, as well as the amount of Squibs that have been produced in the past several years. You have been assigned to Mr. Fred Weasley, son of Arthur and Molly Weasley. Your wedding date is set exactly 2 weeks from now, March 14th. You both shall meet for a consultation with the Ministry on March 7th. If you refuse to take part in this marriage, you will be stripped of your magic and immediately sent to Azkaban. Thank you for your time and cooperation._

_Sincerely, _

_The Ministry of Magic_

I hadn't realized I was holding my breath until I let out a huge gasp of air. My head was spinning, but perhaps that was the lack of blood and oxygen flowing to my brain. I couldn't think, or speak, or move. I just sat there, letter in hand, trying to breathe.

Then I heard the shrieks all around me and realization hit, hard. I looked around the Hall at my classmates. Some were glad- by chance they'd been matched with their current love or perhaps their crush. For most, people were paired with those they didn't know nor had the intention of ever getting to. There were tears and hysterics echoing throughout the hall.

"Silence!" Dumbledore shouted, his wand to his throat. The crowd hushed immediately. Even those who were sobbing uncontrollably pulled themselves together enough to be quiet. I looked back up at Dumbledore. He looked distraught. He'd fought so hard against this… I knew he looked at all of us as his own children- all of this must be eating him up inside. Damn the ministry.

"I wish for you all to remain calm. I have no idea how long this ridiculous law will be in action for and I do not wish to give you false hope. As I have been told, your partners have been picked for you specifically. The ministry refuses to grant any changes of any sort." The moans and groans continued throughout the hall. The sobs resumed around me and many students fled the Great Hall in hysterics. I wish I could have left, but I have found it impossible to move, or even do anything.

"Please," Dumbledore held out his hands, begging for us to pay attention to him. "I know this is a hard time, and extremely inconvenient for all of you who are students, but it is also something we must live through. We have been through so much already, so I hope this will not affect Hogwarts in any way. There will be no excuses for missing class or deadlines because of this law. Everything will function as normally as possible. Until further notice, that is all I have." How could he not think that this would affect the students? Our lives had just been thrown upside down. Gryffindors were being paired with Slytherins, couples were being torn apart because of this law and he expected us to act as though nothing was wrong. There would be fighting in every hallway, people crying in every direction. There was no way this was going to work.

Most everyone had excused themselves from dinner. The majority went to go find their new match or cry in their dorms. I had never felt so sick in my life.

Ginny, Harry, Ron, and I were still sitting at the Gryffindor table. Even Ron found it impossible to eat.

Even Harry had been subjected to the marriage law, but the fates had been on his side and he'd been paired with Ginny. They'd been dating since before the final battle. I had to admit I was jealous of them. I could see how hard they were trying to contain their excitement of being paired together as they sat with Ron and I trying to comfort us. I'm not sure how comforting it is when your best friends are smiling at each other hand in hand, but at least they weren't snogging flat out in front of us like some of the other couples left in the Great Hall.

"Pavarti?" Ron's voice startled me from my thoughts and I turned to face him. He looked horrible. "I hardly know Pavarti. I don't want to MARRY her." I rolled my eyes- he _knew_ Pavarti plenty. "I hate the way she's always twirling something- her hair, a quill, earrings… My God! I can't stand it!"

"Quit getting yourself all worked up mate." Harry laughed. "You and Pavarti get along fine."

Ron shrugged and I could see the panic in his eyes. He'd only looked this scared around spiders. "Maybe we won't now. Maybe we'll fight all the time. What if she annoys me to death? Can that happen? I hear that can happen…" He started mumbling off into his own fantasy. He had begun to work himself into a panic, it was almost comical. Almost.

"Who did you get Hermione?" Ginny asked as Harry tried to calm Ron down. I'd hoped to tell her in private, but Ron's panic attack would distract him and Harry for now. Unfortunately, as she asked this question Ron and Harry were immediately silent.

"Uh, well…" I stuttered. I really didn't want to tell them, especially not Ron. I bit my lip and tried to muster up enough courage to say his name out loud. Seeing it on paper was one thing… but admitting it out loud made it real. Harry looked as though he was about to coax it out of me with the same assurances he'd been feeding Ron, but I cut him off.

"It's Fred." I mumbled. Maybe they wouldn't hear me over the commotion.

"Fred?" Ron asked slowly. I imagined his brain going through all of the possible Fred's we knew. Leave it to Ron to ignore the obvious.

Ginny's eyes had widened at my admission and I knew that she wasn't in denial like her brother. "As in FRED WEASLEY?" She gasped. I nodded my head slowly, unable to look any of my friends in the eye.

"What!" Ron shouted. He ripped the letter from my hands, practically giving me a paper cut. His eyes scanned the letter and he shook his head as he re-read it.

I shrugged, "I don't think they can really mess that up," I told him.

His cheeks grew crimson and his hands shook in anger. "But you and Fred are NOTHING alike." Ron blurted. "He likes pranks and he's fun. You like books and you're…"

"Don't finish that sentence," I warned him. He backed off slightly, and went back to re-reading my letter. He could keep reading until he went cross eyed- the name wouldn't change. "This can't be right."

"I can't believe this." Ginny said, snatching it away from her brother so she and Harry could look it over. "How weird. I would've thought out of all my brothers they would pick Ron." She said pointing over to her brother. His face grew redder and I felt my own heat up.

I ripped the letter out of their hands. "Yeah, well, it's not. It says Fred. I really don't even know what to say." I looked back down at the name in disbelief, just as my friends had done previously.

"Well, I still can't believe I got Pavarti," Ron muttered, looking back down at his own letter.

I sighed in somewhat of a relief that he had refocused his attention back on himself. I wasn't sure whether to defend my pick, or to be completely against it. I had no intention of ever being with Fred in any romantic sort of way. It was even a stretch to call us friends. I had no idea how I was going to act, and I certainly had no idea how to go about finding out.

"Let's take a walk…." Ginny whispered to me as she grabbed my arm. Had she not been tugging at me so harshly, I probably wouldn't have been able to move, however Ginny was strong enough to pull me out of my seat. I eventually got my feet to stabilize on the ground, and we slowly made our way out of the Great Hall. We stopped a little way down the corridor and I took a minute to take a few deep breaths.

"What are you thinking?" She asked me.

I shrugged, "I don't know what to think. I mean, I never thought in a million years this would ever happen. I've never been around Fred for long periods of time. I do know that I find his pranks absolutely insufferable, and Ron's correct in saying that I'm not exactly the life of the party. I just don't see how this could ever work."

"Sounds to me like you aren't too happy about it," She said smirking at me. Thank you for pointing out the obvious Ginny.

I rolled my eyes, "Well, how am I _supposed_ to act?" I exclaimed. "Happy? Should I jump for joy?"

"No." Ginny moved away from me slightly and I felt a pang of regret for blowing up at her. "It's weird to think about, that's for sure."

"Thanks for the support Gin," I muttered. We continued walking in silence, neither of us knowing what to say. To be honest I don't think we'd be able to hear each other anyway. Throughout the halls we passed students hysterical crying, couples snogging in every corner and crevice, and gossip advancing its way across the school. It was terrible to see, but I couldn't think over the noise. And if I couldn't think over the noise, I couldn't wallow in my self pity about Fred.

Ginny sighed heavily. She leaned towards me and shook her head. "This is ridiculous. If they're going to cry like that, they should at least go to their dorms where they won't disturb anyone." She said this as we passed a sixth year in the fetal position on the hallway floor.

"Have a little Sympathy Gin," I replied. "We didn't all get matched with our boyfriends." I looked down at my feet. Breaking down sounded really good to me right now, but I forced myself to hold it together. Someone had to stay strong. Someone had to show the others that we _could_ get through this, just like we'd gotten through all of the other problems we'd faced. People couldn't see Hermione Granger weak and vulnerable, then it would be official, Hogwarts would have gone to hell. The school was ALREADY in complete chaos.

She looked at me apologetically, "Who would you have wanted Hermione?"

"No one," I said immediately, scoffing at her ridiculous question. I was sixteen. How was I supposed to know who I'd want for my match?

"If you had to pick someone," She said, eyeing me. "Who would it be?"

I thought for a moment. The only one who really popped into my mind was Ron. There had always been something between us. Still, the more I thought about it, the more I knew how terrible it would be. I couldn't imagine being Ron's…. wife. Then again, I couldn't imagine being anyone's wife.

"I suppose Ron," I replied, "But that's a stretch."

She nodded, understanding, "Well at least you weren't already dating someone, and then forced to marry someone else. How tragic would that be?" She asked me.

My heart sank a little, thinking of all the students, "The Ministry has gone to complete hell." I blurted out. "Honestly, what are they thinking? This will never work; it's just going to blow up in their face, just like so many other laws have."

She nodded her agreement and we continued on our walk. However, each step we took became bleaker. I couldn't stand all the tears, and it only seemed to be getting worse as we came closer to the dorms.

"Ugh." I muttered, grasping my head with my hands. "I'm not even the one crying and I have a headache."

Ginny looked as if she was about to say something, but she was cut off by Professor Lupin and Professor McGonagall storming down the hall. Seeing as we were the only two students noticeably normal at the moment, they stopped us.

"This is absolutely terrible," I heard McGonagall shout to Lupin as they approached us.

"Hermione! Ginny!" Professor Lupin smiled at us. I could see the relief in his eyes that we were two less students for him to worry about.

"Hello professors," I said kindly in return.

"Can you believe this?" Lupin exclaimed, pointing to the madness surrounding us. "It's impossible to control. There are way too many of them."

"I know what you mean," Ginny cut in, "There's no way we are going to be getting any sleep tonight with all of the crying and fighting."

"It's simply-" McGonagall started but then averted her eyes to a scene behind us. There was a couple that seemed to be going through a "break up" due to the new marriage law, and they weren't taking it well. The two were sharing a passionate kiss in the middle of the hall.

"Will you stop this nonsense," McGonagall yelled, storming over to the couple and pulling them apart. She needed assistance from Lupin just to keep them away from each other.

"I'll always love you!" The girl wailed- tears were streaming down her face. Even her 'ex' looked broken up about it. Although I fought the urge to roll my eyes at their dramatics, a piece of me was saddened. I'd never believed much in puppy love, but I couldn't believe the ministry would do this. It was obvious they had some sort of connection with each other and to be ripped apart from that person because of a law was just cruel.

Ginny and I fled the sight as fast as possible. It was starting to cause a scene and students who weren't already wrapped up in their own problems were making everyone else's worse. I couldn't believe the amount of gossip already spreading.

When we finally arrived in the common room I wanted to turn right back around and leave. It was absolutely flooded with the same thing we saw throughout the school, only in a smaller area. The noise level was something you wouldn't even hear at a heavy metal concert.

By sheer luck, we ran into Ron and Harry in the common room. Half of Gryffindor was making their way in and out of the dormitories. There was literally no room to breathe. People were standing back to back, is if they were waiting in line for a major store opening. I knew Hogwarts was huge, and I knew that our house held many students but except for meals we'd never all been in the same place at the same time. The numbers were astronomical. I didn't even want to calculate it.

"Let's go." Harry said. Ron stood behind them, both carried duffle bags.

"Where?" Ginny shouted over the noise but it sounded like a whisper.

"We're going to the Twin's shop for the evening." Harry replied. "All four of us." I felt my heart sink to my stomach. I wasn't ready for this. I bit my lip and hoped that I hadn't given my feelings away to the others.

Ginny immediately nodded, no questions asked. She ran upstairs so fast I didn't even know what hit me. It was amazing how quickly she made her way through the crowd and up to our dorm.

Harry turned his attention to me and I knew he'd seen through my act. I sighed and let down the walls around my emotions. I couldn't face Fred, not yet anyway. I needed more time. "I'm sorry Hermione- we were in such a rush to get out of here we didn't even think…"

"We can't go anywhere else." Ron cut him off and if I hadn't been in the middle of my own mini breakdown I probably would have glared at him. "Have to be back for classes tomorrow, so mum's is out of the question."

"We aren't even allowed off campus at this hour!" I said, looking down at my watch. It was nearly one in the morning… we'd been going through this chaos for hours now!

"Dumbledore's letting sixth and seventh years leave for the night if they choose." Harry explained gently. "But, as Ron mentioned, we have to be back by the morning."

I nodded. I wished there was some other way. I didn't have the money to rent a place for the evening but I knew I certainly couldn't stay here. I had planned on finishing homework tonight, but I'd known I wouldn't be able to focus on the material as soon as we'd sat down in the Great Hall. I doubted I'd even be able to get sleep.

"I-I don't know what to do." I stammered. I followed Harry's gaze to the stairs. Ginny was running down with two small bags in a hurry to get away from the mobs. She came up to me and though we both knew how I felt about going to the Twin's loft she smiled encouragingly.

"I packed you a bag. Let's go," She directed to the boys.

"I don't think I can go Gin. It's too soon," I mumbled. Surprisingly enough, she heard me.

"We're not leaving you here Hermione. Now stop moping, we're getting you out of here before you completely lose it." Ginny glared at me and I sighed. I stared down at the floor, willing my feet to move or my mouth to speak, but nothing happened.

"Hermione." I looked up to see Ginny glaring at me. The boys were at the door and I knew she'd sent them ahead. I could hear the warning tone and for a moment I wondered if this was how Ron and Harry felt every time I lectured them? "Face your fears head on. Don't lock yourself in your dorm and pretend like hiding out here is going to solve anything. Look at this place!" She shouted, pointing to the nonsense happening around us. A small grin appeared on her face and she bumped her shoulder with mine. "If we left you here, I would fear for your life! We'd come back and you'd be as bad as the rest of them!"

I smiled slightly, but it felt weird on my face. Had I seriously forgotten how to smile? That's what it felt like.

"Alright," I muttered defeated. Ginny was right and I knew it, but I couldn't help the sickness in my stomach that was growing worse and worse. I needed to do this. I had to stay strong, to accept the match I'd been given and show the others we'd get through this. "Let's go." Ginny's smile widened and she grabbed my arm, leading me through the crowd towards Harry and Ron.

It was going to be a long night.

Author's Note: I hope you liked the first chapter! If you've read anything else I've written, you'll know I'm pretty into the hole Hermione/Fred thing. I can't help it. J Anyway, review if you like!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: JKR owns everything. I sadly own nothing

**Author's Note**: Once again thank you to my **WONDERFUL** _FANTAStiC _Beta **Katty**! Thank you for subscribing and also for your reviews! They're great! I'm sorry that I got Hermione's birth date wrong. Please disregard that from your memory. J Reviews are my only source of "payment" for stories, and are very valuable to me. So thanks for everyone who reviewed! Keep reading, because it's only going to get juicier from here!

_**Chapter 2: Squabbles**_

How I made my feet continue to move I wasn't sure. It could have been Ginny's hand dragging me along, but I was pretty sure most of the movement was coming from me. The closer we got to the loft, the more I regretted ever letting Ginny talk me into coming. This was a terrible idea.

"I-I think I'm going to head back to the castle," I said, trying to turn around, but Ginny grabbed me from behind and spun me back to face her.

"No you're not. I'm not letting you get out of this!" Her eyes narrowed on me and I glared back. "Besides, we wouldn't let you go back alone. Do you really want to make us walk all the way back with you?" She continued, guilt tripping me enough to shake my head.

I really had to learn how to say no to Ginny. She was a great manipulator and she knew she had us wrapped around her fingers. I felt myself beginning to hyperventilate as their shop was in sight.

"I can't do this! I can't do this!" I practically shrieked. Ron and Harry moved away from me as quickly as possible, as if I was trying to attack them or something.

"Calm down Hermione, it will be fine," Ginny said, keeping her eyes on the task in front of us and never looking over at me.

Ron and Harry decided walking ahead of us would be better. In fact, they practically sprinted to the loft. By the time Ginny and I got to the door, Ron and Harry had already let themselves in and grabbed some fire whiskey from the twin's fridge.

"You guys just let yourselves in?" My eyebrows raised as I watched the two make their way to the kitchen. "That's very rude."

Harry smiled at me. "There's the Hermione I know!"

Ginny cut in before I could reply. "They told us to just walk in. They're somewhere in the loft upstairs I'm sure."

"Where're we staying?" Ron asked as he took a big bight of the sandwich he had just made. He shoved the whole thing in his mouth in less than thirty seconds. It was repulsive.

"I don't know," Ginny shrugged. "We could all squish in the guest room I guess." The thought almost made me laugh. Molly would have murdered us for even thinking of sharing the same room. Somehow I doubted that the twins would really care where we slept.

"Or you guys could sleep on the couch," I shrugged.

"No thanks;" Ron said in disgust. "Beds sound fine to me."

Ginny shrugged, and then the two of us went upstairs to change and go to sleep. It was almost three in the morning now. There was no hope in getting a decent amount of sleep tonight, although we were better off then everyone still in the dorms.

We found the guest room no problem. I grabbed my toothbrush and pajamas, and went in search for the bathroom. I figured the room next door would probably be my best bet, however I was terribly mistaken.

I opened the door quickly, without knocking. Fred and George were standing right in the middle of their room, looking over some papers. They stared over at me, and there was silence. I watched as Fred's smile faded off his face.

"S-Sorry," I managed to stutter, "Looking for the bathroom," I felt my cheeks turn red hot. I was hoping that I wouldn't have to even see him tonight, and then I went and did something stupid. I felt like an idiot.

"Oh, hello Hermione," George cut in, "It's no problem. Second door on the right," He said pointing down the hall with his boyish smile. Fred was still staring at me. I tried not to look.

"Ok thanks." I said as I ran out of the room as quickly as possible.

I ran into the bathroom, shutting the door rapidly then sliding down the bathroom wall in efforts to keep my dinner in my stomach. This was such a mess.

I sat there, on the floor, breathing for what seemed to me like only a few seconds, but in reality must have been a very long time.

There was a knock at the door. I jumped up and moved closer to it. I realized then that this was probably the only bathroom in the whole loft, and there were other people that needed to use it. I felt worse then I did before.

"Hermione?" Fred said, and I sighed. It had to be Fred that was just my luck. "You alright?" I wasn't even sure how to respond.

"What? Yes I'm fine," I finally decided.

"Can I come in?" He asked. Oh god. Please, no.

"Sure." I said, closing my eyes tightly in pure panic.

He opened the door slowly, peeking his head in before the rest of his body made it's way inside. He was careful to leave the door open, I noticed.

"So," he said with a fake smile. I had never known it was even possible for him to not have a genuine smile. "This is weird," He said finally. I couldn't have agreed more.

"Welcome to the family I suppose," He said as kindly as possible.

All I could do was nod like an idiot. I felt the frown that had made its way on my face, and I tried my best to hold myself together. I couldn't break down, especially not in front of Fred!

"You guys can stay as long as you want you know," He offered. Although I figured he didn't really mean it.

"Thanks." I managed to say. This was too awkward- I couldn't just sit there and nod anymore. I needed to do something. I walked over to the sink, trying to wet a wash cloth for myself.

"No don't-!" I turned the nozzle as Fred shouted his warning. A burst of water hit me square in the face. I chocked and groped around until I could see and breath normally again. The water finally stopped. I turned around angrily at Fred, who was laughing.

"I tried to tell you," He said smiling, handing me a towel, "That was supposed to be for Ron and Harry." I grumbled in response, although I honestly was grateful for it. The situation became less awkward, and the Fred I knew was starting to shine through this horrible event.

"This better not happen all the time." I said cracking a smile. Did I just say that? All the time? Oh God. He continued to laugh, but as soon as I said it, we were both aware of what was implied.

"No promises," He shrugged, the smile still on his face. "Well I'm going to bed. Goodnight 'Mione." I turned back to the sink and he disappeared from the bathroom. What was I doing?

-------------------------

I woke up at six thirty in the morning. We had to be back by eight for breakfast and classes started at nine. I wanted to take a shower before we left.

So I made sure no one was awake, and I went into the bathroom. The door didn't lock, and now that I was undressed, I didn't have the time to redress and go get my wand to lock it. I decided I would just take a quick shower, before anyone awoke, and then there wouldn't be a problem. The hot water felt good on my chilled body. Just thinking of yesterday's events made me sick to my stomach. I didn't even want to imagine what Hogwarts was going to be like today. I let the steam and heat carry me away to a different place. Hot showers were always the perfect way for me to relax. I was so calm in fact; I ended up losing track of time.

So really, it wasn't Fred's fault, him just walking into the bathroom like that.

I didn't hear him when he entered. He must have been tired or something, because he obviously didn't realize the shower was going. He opened the shower door slightly to turn on the water, and that's when I saw him. Of course, I didn't know it was Fred at the time. I screamed for dear life, and backed as far away from the hand as possible.

"Who's there?" I screeched in panic. Fred quickly redrew his hand and scampered away from the shower, redressing.

"Oh god! Hermione?" He asked.

"Fred?" I finally decided that God hated me. "I-I'm s-sorry." I stammered, trying desperately to turn off the water.

"S'ok," He said panting, "Um, I'm going to wait outside."

"OK!" I said too quickly. He shut the door, and I jumped out of the shower and retrieved my clothing. Putting them on so quickly that all the time I lost lazily relaxing was easily made up. I exited the bathroom as hurriedly as possible. The blush on my face had nothing to do with the hot water from my shower and I knew it. I kept my head down, and eyes to the floor, just in case he was somewhere within sight range.

Luckily, I didn't see Fred again that morning. I stayed in the guest room until it was time to go. George showed us out, and we were on our way to Hogwarts. I didn't dare tell the others what had happened. I was so embarrassed, I was certain I was still blushing. I knew Ginny suspected something, but she didn't ask questions.

--------------

The school was quiet. The clock read eight o'clock exactly. Where was everyone? The three of us made our way into the Great Hall, where breakfast should have been thoroughly on its way. By now, there were normally students packing up the tables and filling their plates with food. Today there were several teachers missing from the head table and there were only a few stranglers here and there getting their food.

Pavarti and Lavender was sitting at the Gryffindor table, so I made my way over to them.

"Hey!" I smiled at them as I sat down. Ginny followed close behind me as the boys remained on the opposite end of the table.

"Hey," The two said in unison, sounding somewhat sick.

"You don't look well," I said, generally concerned, "Did the two of you stay here last night?"

It seemed like it took everything in them to just nod their heads.

"You guys missed it, along with the other half of the school that left." replied Lavender. "There was a huge party for everyone getting married. I didn't see a single person who wasn't wasted."

"When did it end?" Ginny cut in.

"About five minutes ago when the teachers broke it up," She replied, "No one's getting more than a week's detention surprisingly. I guess they feel guilty, taking our freedom away and all." I couldn't help but agree.

"It's not fair." Pavarti cut Lavender off. "I can't believe they're making us do this." Then she stopped and turned to look over at Ron. "Not that I don't like you Ron." She said with the fake smile that she pulled off so well. He turned back to his food and blushed.

"Nobody seems to be taking it well," I stated.

"Certainly not everyone went to this party," Ginny said, "Where's the rest of the school? The staff?"

"Well those who aren't completely wasted or hung over right now are probably still crying in their room. Or so exhausted from crying and or making out that they passed out. This is about as silent as it's been since two nights ago." Pavarti explained.

"And the teachers?" I asked.

The girls shrugged, "Probably dropped dead by now from trying to control all the students last night. All of the staff was on high alert, and they couldn't even contain it. They threw out all the threats they knew, yet nothing worked. Even Snape couldn't keep his house quiet." Lavender said.

"It's interesting," Ginny laughed. "How much this has truly affected our school."

"Well what did the Ministry think would happen?" I asked angrily. "That we were going to take it lightly? For heaven sake some of us here aren't even of age yet! Honestly, I wish I could have a word with them." Steamed, I stabbed my potatoes wishing it was the person who was in charge of this stupid law.

The closer it got to nine o'clock the more students started lazily making their way in. I heard some obviously hung over students say that Dumbledore requested everyone in the Great Hall for breakfast this morning. Apparently, he had some announcement.

I didn't see one person walk by me who didn't have a tear stricken face or the apparent signs of a head ache. Some people were still drunk even. It was a disgrace to Hogwarts in my opinion, but then again, I felt like one of them.

Then of course there were the oblivious first and second years, fearing for their lives at what hell the school had became last night. I felt bad for them. They had all huddled together at the end of each table. Certainly they feared for their futures too!

Dumbledore approached the podium slowly. He had no twinkle in his eye, which worried me deeply. Even in the gravest of times, the twinkle remained. I reassured myself, by deciding it was the lighting that made his twinkle disappear.

"I'm sorry to say that last night was a disgrace to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Dumbledore started. I had never heard him insult anyone, so that really hit home. I couldn't disagree with him though. "From such a distinguished school, with professional witches and wizards, I had to say I expected more." He paused for a moment, letting it sink in. "That being said, I also wish to tell you that I understand."

It looked as if he were staring each individual student down. It was Dumbledore, so he very well could have been. The Great Hall was deafly quiet. Everyone was in full attention, even more then during his speech last night.

"I know this is a tough time for you all. It certainly won't be easy for anyone. However, what I saw last night was distasteful. More than detentions should have been given out due to last night's events, and maybe even expulsion. I do wish to warn you that if these behaviors do happen again, the staff and I will not take it lightly." It looked like Dumbledore was eyeing the Slytherins particularly. It didn't surprise me though. When I looked over, those who were conscious, were sneering up at him or laughing. It made me sick.

"Please keep this in mind. Also, if there is someone you need to talk to; Hogwarts is employing," He laughed a little, "A shrink so to speak. He'll be here to help you through whatever it is you're going through, marital or otherwise. No classes will be skipped today, by anyone. We expect full attendance." He warned, but his glare quickly turned to a smile. "Now enjoy breakfast, and the rest of your day."

-----------------------

I wasn't exactly ever excited about going to Potions; in fact, I've dreaded it since my first day at Hogwarts. Today, however, was particularly painful for me. Even though I wasn't as out of it as some of my fellow students, I certainly didn't get anywhere near the amount of sleep I was hoping. Plus all the events of the morning had left me worn out. I blushed just thinking about what happened in the bathroom. Snape's immediate presence in the room was actually somewhat of a relief, giving me an excuse not to think about my personal situations.

"Turn to page 397." He sneered at us, in an even worse mood than usual. No doubt because of all of last night's festivities. I was certain that if he hated us before then, he certainly hated all of us now. Not even Draco's sucking up would do him in.

"Did you hear me?" He said, raising his voice at us, "397! I don't expect any stragglers. Last night was no excuse for anyone to get lazy. I don't care if you're tired, wake up." He mumbled under his breath something about us being 'bloody barbaric juveniles.' I didn't hear the rest, but I was certain it was worse.

During the class period, Snape docked 200 points from Gryffindor, 100 from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, and even 50 from Slytherin. He wasn't kidding around. He also handed out a week's worth of detention to over half the class, and sent 3 students out of his classroom.

He had also managed to yell at me 4 times throughout the course of the session. I didn't even have my hand raised as I normally did. Then again, no one was even responding to his lecture. Whenever I did try to add something in, he called me an insufferable know-it-all, as usual. I had to admit though; it didn't have the same fire as it normally did.

Potions couldn't have ended soon enough. Harry and Ron left fuming with two days of detention plus a 5 page paper on Dragon Scales and how they pertain to potion making. It was an easy topic, so I was hoping they weren't going to make me write it for them.

"The school has gone to complete hell," I heard Ron tell Harry, "How do they expect us to be married AND go through classes? I can barely do the school part- why not throw a wife on top of it all! One that I don't even LIKE! It's madness!" Ron began panicking again.

"Oh honestly Ronald," I said rolling my eyes, "You're such a drama queen."

"Oh really," He added defensively, "So you're telling me you're totally peachy with having to marry my buffoon of a brother and that everything in your life is going great? You can't honestly say you are happy about this!" His eyes opened wide.

"Oh don't be ridiculous!" I said dismissing the idea, "I think it's just as terrible and barbaric as the next person. However, it doesn't mean I'm going to act like a lunatic. SOME people know how to contain themselves." I said, nose in the air.

"You think you're SO much better than everyone else," Ron said pointing at me. We had halted right in the middle of the hall, Harry in between us trying to calm us down. The fight had already begun though, and it was going to happen right in front of everyone.

"Oh don't be silly Ronald. I don't think that at all. I'm sorry that you aren't mature enough to handle this situation, but I AM. Just because I don't go and bawl my eyes out or drink the night away, doesn't mean I'm not equally as upset as the next person!" I said truthfully.

He rolled his eyes at me and scoffed. I tried to walk forward and ignore him, but he pulled me back. We were attracting a scene. Out of the corner of my eye I watched Harry try to keep people moving along so they wouldn't see our feud. At one point he even tried to move us away from each other, but we just pushed him off of us.

"I think you actually like all this!" Ron said heated, "What do you have the hots for my brother or something? Well guess what Hermione, for everyone else, this fucking sucks! How can you not be angry or upset? Seriously, do you know anything but books? Gods Hermione, it's like you're not even a bloody person!" He screamed. Immediately, he backed off, and away from me. I stared at him silently, tears welding up in my eyes.

I tried pulling myself together enough to speak, "I'm sorry that you think that way Ron." I said, shaking, "but you're wrong. You're bloody wrong. So don't stand there and act like you're the only one who is hurt. I didn't want this to be my life, ok? I wasn't even sure if I ever even wanted to get married, but guess what," I said my voice rising, "IT IS happening. So get over it! Get over yourself!"

"You guys," Harry finally stepped in as Ron was about to intercede with another one of his stupid comments, "We're all in the same boat here! Let's take it easy."

At the same time, Ron and I both turned to Harry, "Oh shut up Harry!" Ron blurted.

"Yes," I agreed, my eyes narrowing. "You shouldn't even be talking."

By then it was getting too hot, and I had to walk away. I wasn't the girl who had breakdowns in front of everyone. Did I seriously just become the person who had a very public fight? I was as bad as the people last night. I had never felt more disappointed in myself, however I was really too angry at Ron (and even Harry) to care.

"Hermione?" A first year came up to me shakily, handing me a letter, "Dumbledore told me to deliver this to you." He handed me the letter, then scampered away hurriedly.

**~~3~~**

**Author's Note: Review if you like! Thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I sadly own nothing Harry Potter.

**Author's Note: **Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! They have been helpful for me and my story line. I HAVE to give props to my _wonderful_ beta **Katty**! She seriously rocks and makes the story sooo much better. On with the show!

**Chapter 3: Letters**

I was so flustered that I could hardly comprehend the letter. The fight I had with Ron wore me down so much that I wasn't even sure how to react.

_Miss Granger, _

_Please meet me in my office. _

_Dumbledore_

I had no idea what Dumbledore wanted from me, and I wasn't thinking clearly enough to figure anything out. He gave me no details, or even a hint of what he meant. Did he want me to see him now? I supposed so. It had to do with this new law. But why on earth would he want to speak with me? I didn't know what I could possible do- I was barely handling things now. I felt like a zombie. I roamed the halls to Dumbledore's office in silence, staring at the floor solemnly. Some man that I was not familiar with was waiting for me by the Statue.

"Hermione Granger?" He asked.

"Yes," I said unsure, "Who are you?"

"I'm the new psychiatrist, Dr. Finkle." He said, perky. He smiled down at me, probably waiting for me to return one back but it never came. I stared at him expectantly and his smile faded slightly. "I'm here to talk with you and Dumbledore today. Shall we?" He motioned to the Statue, and spoke the password. In moments we were up the moving staircase, and sitting in Dumbledore's office. I felt nervous for some reason.

"So Hermione," Dr. Finkle said, "How are you doing today?"

I looked over at him, as if this were a ridiculous question, "Fantastic." I replied sarcastically.

"Really?" He asked, "What's been the matter?"

Was he serious? I looked over at Dumbledore pleadingly, "I don't mean to disrespect you professor… but what is this all about?"

The doctor blinked at me, then laughed creepily, "I'm sorry, did you not know? We're meeting with all of the sixth and seventh years here at Hogwarts who are getting married."

"You're seeing each student within a two week period?" I said astonished. How was one man supposed to counsel every sixth and seventh year in two weeks?

"Two weeks?" He laughed again. "Gods no. We have a whole month to get to each student." What was this man on? There was only two weeks before the marriages…

Dumbledore obviously saw my confusion and picked up where Dr. Finkle had started. "You received one of the first dates to be married Miss Granger." He explained. The twinkle that was always in his eyes was missing and I could see how much of a toll this was taking on him. "We're going in order. So far you have been the fifth we've seen today."

I nodded, understanding. I suppose it was a good idea, but it seemed rather ridiculous to me. As if anyone was going to tell this man anything. Especially not in an hour of which we were with him.

"So," He began again, "Tell me what's wrong."

No way was I going to talk to this man about my issues, however, I figured I'd better give him some ridiculously small worry about myself so he could supposedly "fix" it and I could leave.

"Well, I guess I'm nervous about school and how being married will affect it." That was a totally true worry, along with seven thousand other worries that came before it.

"I see," He said, a quick quill next to him writing down all of my words. Dumbledore raised an eye at me, as I kept my cool. I wasn't sure if I could handle this interrogation right now.

"Well I see that you are worried about your marriage. What about your friends? I also know you are the top of your class Hermione, I doubt you'll struggle to keep up with the curriculum." I shrugged. It was better to let him think he was right, hopefully it'd get me out of here quicker. "However, your lack of emotion is worrisome," He said eyeing me. Writing something down by hand.

"Excuse me?" I asked, unsure if I heard his question correctly. Was he accusing me of the same thing Ron was? This was ridiculous.

"Well Hermione, with all of this information, most people would be breaking down in tears, yelling, or doing SOMETHING. You however look unaffected by this." He looked at me suspiciously. "Holding in your frustrations is not good." I fought the urge to snort. Instead, I stared angrily at the man who had no idea who he was talking about.

"I guess I'm just not like everyone else." I cut him off before he could continue. "And if I could be so bold doctor the only one really annoying me is you, so if we could get this over with as quickly as possible, I could get back to my studies."

He stared at me blankly as if unsure what to say. I had only spent five minutes with the man and I hated him, no way could I spend another hour.

"The only way to a good marriage is through communication," He said with a smile and I fought the urge to roll my eyes. "Communication starts at level one. You have to be able to communicate and understand yourself before you could ever hope to do it with anyone else." Wow, this guy was a piece of work. I swallowed the response I wanted to give and took a moment to think of a more polite answer.

"I am being honest with myself," I put on my best fake smile towards the Doctor. "I'm fine Doctor. Honestly, I find what has been going on in the walls of Hogwarts distasteful and outrageous. People can be so dramatic," I said shaking my head.

The man opened his eyes wide, as if just realize something, "Ah," he said several times, "So you're trying to 'be strong' for everyone. As well as not wishing to sink to their level." He wrote it down on his little note pad once again.

"No," I said too quickly. "Well, not completely. I don't feel the need to break down like that. I am fine!" My voice started to rise the more I had to continue to talk to Dr. Finkle. I needed to get out of here before he could figure everything out.

He just nodded, and then stared at me for an obscene amount of time. That was possibly the worst part, him looking at me. I was unable to look him in the eye, so I averted my eyes around the room. Eventually I rested my sight on Dumbledore who had a look of sympathy on his face. I turned away from him.

"So have you talked with," He looked down at his parchment and squinted. "Mr. Fred Weasley?" His tone was lighter and I swallowed hard at the name and the memories of this morning.

"Well, I saw him last night," I started. His eyes grew wide and he jotted the note down quickly. When I realized what I had said I quickly corrected myself, "No no! That's not what I mean. My friends and I stayed at his loft last night to get away from Hogwarts. We hardly said more than three words to each other though." Why was I telling him this? Why didn't I just say that I haven't seen him yet?

"I see," He said more interested, "So things are awkward between the two of you?"

There was no reason to answer falsely, "Yes." I stated bluntly.

"Well Hermione, as I said before, everything can be fixed with some communication. Just talk with him, and sort things out."

I laughed sarcastically, "You don't know Fred."

He raised an eyebrow at me, "Oh? And what do you know about Fred that would make this statement impossible?"

"He's a prankster. He jokes and has fun. I don't think he really knows how to be serious. So a serious conversation wouldn't exactly work out." I shrugged. He had asked me to be honest…

"Well," He said once again, "Hopefully you'll work that out soon, since your wedding date is in less than two weeks." He said looking down at his watch, "I'm sorry to say that it's time for my next counseling session."

He stood up from his chair, and I followed. He grabbed my hand and shook it hard. I pulled away from the shake as soon as possible. Dumbledore stood up with us. He was frowning at Doctor Finkle, but honestly, who wouldn't be.

"Nice to meet you Hermione," He said with fake kindness which I reciprocated. Then I walked down the moving staircase, and fled Dumbledore's office as fast as possible. The man was absolutely infuriating, but now that I was out of his sight I felt better, relieved even. I decided I was going to go take nap before Transfigurations. I had all my homework plus tomorrows homework finished in that class, so I could spare an hour of rest.

I wandered up to my room aimlessly. I passed Ginny on the way up. She didn't say a word, but she looked sadly over at me. I was about to go over and talk with her about the meeting I was just forced to sit through, but then Harry came up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist lovingly and kissed her. This only started a snogging fest and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I decided I would just talk to Ginny later.

There were no signs of Ron, but then again, I wasn't exactly looking. I was happy that I didn't encounter him. I wasn't necessarily angry with him, but then again, I wasn't happy with him. I knew the reason he was yelling at me was simply because he was upset with having to marry Parvati, but as it seems, they have been getting along a lot better now. When I got up to my room, I went straight to my bed. Luckily, there was no one in there. I was perfectly alone. I breathed deeply and closed my eyes.

I couldn't get what Ron and Dr. Finkle had told me out of my head. They said I was emotionless. That I wasn't behaving how a person would if they were forced to marry against their will. Certainly, it was a terrible thing. However, I didn't think terrorizing the school was going to get me anywhere. I felt horrid, and sick, and angry, and sad all the time. How could they think I didn't feel?

Just then, an owl flew in my window, a letter tied to its ankle. From the looks of it, it was Fred and George's owl, although I couldn't be certain. I wasn't THAT familiar with it. I fed the owl a treat, and it went on its way. The letter was rather long, I realized, as I was unraveling it.

_Dear Hermione, _

_There's going to be an Order meeting at 12 Grimmald Place tomorrow night. Seeing as you are not an Order member, you shouldn't know this information. However, I believe Dumbledore is going to ask the four of you to come anyway. _

_Just to give you a heads up. I believe the reason he wants you all to come is because we'll be discussing the marriage law. I just thought you might want to know, feel free to inform the others. _

_Fred_

I wasn't really sure what to think of the letter. The Ministry has been passing some outrageous laws lately, and every time this happened, the order felt the need to have a meeting. However, Ron, Ginny, Harry, and I had never been formally invited to one. If that would even be the case, I wasn't sure, but I knew it must be serious.

Even with all the thoughts dancing curiously in my head, I closed my eyes, and passed out onto my bed. I wasn't sure if I ever wanted to wake up again.

~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's note: Review if you like!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Sadly, JKR owns it all.

**Author's Note**: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and support. You all rock my socks! And it makes me very happy to know people are reading my story :) ALSO, as usual, thanks to my _**WONDERFUL**_ beta **Katty**. Without whom, this story would suck.

**Chapter 4: Breaking Down**

It was three in the morning. Three o'clock in the morning, and I couldn't sleep. I woke up in a panic from a horrid nightmare that seemed to go on forever. It was impossible for me to return to a comfortable slumber. I had missed all my classes, plus dinner.

Once I was awake, I was unable to turn my brain off. For some reason I felt sick to my stomach, and it was more than just butterflies. Was I really sick? What was wrong with me? I wasn't really sure. But the more I continued to sit in my bed, staring up at the ceiling, and thinking of all that lie ahead of me, the more sick I became.

I ran to the bathroom hoping that if I threw up I'd feel better. All that managed to do was cramp up my abdomens and tear my throat raw from the dry heaves and acid in my stomach. I wasn't too surprised- the last time I'd eaten a full meal had been two days ago. All I'd had in the last two days was an apple and some pumpkin juice. I wasn't hungry, and when I was something would remind me of everything I was facing and my appetite would disappear.

I wandered back to my bed aimlessly, not really wanting to try and sleep. I knew I wouldn't be able to, not with my mind lingering on things that I wish I didn't have to think about. I considered using a potion to knock me out for the rest of the night, but even short lasting sleeping potions lasted for more than four hours.

It seemed there was no hope for me in ever finding rest that night. I sighed and looked out of the dormitory window. I felt caged at the moment. I had the sudden urge to run, yet I stayed contained in my seat. I frantically looked about the room, in search of a way out. There was none. My heart was pounding erratically in my chest. I was so unsure of what I was thinking and feeling. I had no idea what was happening with me. Was I going mental? I supposed so.

I couldn't stay here any longer- my normally large bed was too small for me, the sheets tight and constricting around my body. I had to leave the room- I needed to breathe. The common room would be safe- I doubted anyone would be down there at three in the morning, and if they were, they'd most likely be sleeping with their heads on their books.

I snatched my robe off of the chair next to my homework and books and sprinted out of the room, careful to shut the door quietly behind me so as not to disturb my roommates.

I quietly shuffled down the stairs. The further away I got from the room, the easier it breathing became again. But the tightness was still in my chest as I entered the common room, and before I could think of what I was doing I was outside of the common room and in the halls. Walking away felt too good. The farther I got from the Gryffindor tower and the people that inhabited it, the more I felt free. I inhaled deeply on my path down the hall.

I wasn't exactly sure where I was going, but I was certain I wasn't stopping here. No, I needed to go farther.

I didn't stop for anything, although I remained cautious so as not to be caught by a professor, or Mr. Filch. Going off campus, or even out of the common room, at this hour was strictly forbidden. Surprisingly enough, I didn't care. I didn't play out all the facts; I didn't think about the consequences, I just did it. I acted on impulse, which was something I wasn't usually accustomed to. I couldn't say that I didn't like it. I felt the freedom bursting within me. The need for me to run was astronomical, however, I contained myself so as not to draw any attention.

I exited Hogwarts, and was now officially in the outdoors. The smell of dew covered grass and flowers attacked my sense of smell and the wind hugged me tightly. I crossed my arms over my chest, trying to protect myself somewhat from the chill- my robe barely protected me from the elements. The chill only added to my current state of restlessness and I quickened my pace. As soon as I past Hagrid's hut, I could make a break for it- consequences be damned.

I shuffled in a quick pace past Hagrid's hut. He was well asleep by now. All of his lights were off, and I could hear him snoring from the pathway. I held my breath as I passed Hagrid's hut, my fingers crossed that Fang wouldn't hear me and alert Hagrid to my escape.

As soon as I was far enough away I took in a huge breath and mentally I cheered. I jumped up and down, preparing myself for the long run I was planning to take. I didn't really wish to run through the forbidden forest, but it seemed like that was my only option, so I was going for it.

I started running. I felt like a horse galloping across its land, totally free. Then I felt like a bird flying, the sky all to myself. I was my own person. I wanted to flap my arms, but then I thought it a ridiculous gesture and continued to run.

It wasn't until I made my way rather far into the woods that I stopped. I wasn't scared, I wasn't anything but calm. My heart beat finally slowed, and I was panting heavily. I had never run so fast in my life, especially considering physical activities were not my forte. I wanted to sit for a minute. My head was completely clear, and I didn't have a thought in the world, but I no longer felt the need to keep running. I was far enough away, I was alone.

Only then did I notice where I was. There was a beautiful, yet small, lake sitting in front of me. It was surrounded by trees, completely secluded from the world. It was like my own little oasis. Had it been any warmer outside, I would have jumped in the lake and gone for a swim.

The moon was bright tonight, and I could see everything. It was hitting the lake just right, so that the reflection of the trees blurred everything into a sea of color and darkness. It was absolutely breath taking.

I realized that I had been here before. When I was with Harry, using the time turning, trying to save Sirius and Harry himself from the Dementors. What nasty little buggers they were. The terribly awful memory made me smile. I even laughed slightly.

Now, I knew I had gone mental. What was wrong with me? What a horrible thing to remember and smile about! It was a tragic moment for all. I mean, Harry and Sirius were saved from that unfortunate incident, but I didn't exactly change Sirius' outcome in the end. And it certainly wasn't a laughing matter whatsoever.

I felt my heart sink. I sat down on a stump next to me, and put my head in my hands. This had gone too far. Now that my common sense was starting to come back to me I realized what a terrible idea this was. I never did stuff like this.

I felt as if I was having no control over anything in my life. I couldn't even control my own thoughts and actions anymore. I was simply a puppet in the game of life. What was the point?

I felt a cold droplet of water on my hand, and it startled me. Was it raining? I looked up to the sky, but there wasn't a cloud in sight. I felt another drop land on my thigh. I moved my hands to my face, and realized that I had started crying. The gesture felt so foreign to me. I hadn't cried in such a long time.

Once I started crying, I found it impossible to stop. Silent tears turned into sobs and I cried so violently I almost made myself ill. I knew what a barbaric and childish thing it was of me to do, but it felt so good. Just like running away had felt. These tears were uncontrollable. They had been suppressed for so long now.

"Hermione?" I immediately stopped my pathetic wailing and searched around me. I saw no one. Instinctively, I reached in my pocket for my wand. However, I was wearing my night gown robe, and not my school robe. I was without a wand. What a stupid witch I was.

"Who's there?" I called out. My voice cracked, obviously strained from the events just seconds previously.

Someone stepped closer, and I couldn't see due to the glare from the lake. My hands scooted me backwards away from the body until I saw that the person was none other than Remus Lupin.

"What're you doing out here Hermione?" He asked concerned as he held his hand out. I grasped it tightly and he helped me off of my pathetic butt. I knew I was dirty from the ground but I ignored it.

"I-I-" I hadn't an answer. I wasn't even sure what I was doing out there. "I don't know." I was suddenly aware of how cold it was. I looked down at myself. I had on only a short, low cut nightgown and a robe. I looked positively distasteful.

"Are you alright? Did something happen?" He came closer to me, his eyes examining me for injuries as he went.

"I'm fine," I said, pulling away from him slightly. He looked extremely baffled, and I was offering no help, no information. I was frantically trying to think of an excuse why I was there, but there simply was none.

"Then I ask again Miss Granger," He said professionally, squinting at me suspiciously. "What are you doing out here at this hour? You came here on your own accord?" He asked again.

I nodded, "I don't know what got into me sir," I mumbled.

He sighed and took my arm, at first I was confused, but then I realized he was taking me back up to the castle. Once we got close enough, he let go of my arm and I followed. I felt like a stupid, childish little girl being reprimanded.

"We're we going sir?" I asked when we reached the hall of Hogwarts. Now there was more then just moonlight and we could see each other properly. I must have been a sight to see, all that mud and certainly tear stains.

"The hospital wing," I stopped in my tracks. I didn't need to go to a hospital wing, I was fine.

"Professor, I'm fine, really," I said, trying a fake smile, but failing pathetically.

He sighed, exhausted, once again, "Hermione," He said, seemingly unsure of how to phrase his next words, "Did someone… I mean to say, were you… attacked?" He asked. I almost laughed at this, until I realized he was serious.

"NO!" I said shaking my head. So I looked that bad? "No professor, it was nothing like that at all. I was out there completely alone. I was not attacked, or forced against my will. It was on my own accord that I was down by the lake, and no one else's. I am perfectly fine."

He eyed me again, "Then WHAT were you doing down there?" He asked frustrated. I honestly wasn't sure what to say, what a surprise. However, I figured I had better say something before he took me to Dumbledore.

"I…I needed to get away for awhile." I said, as if I were taking some vacation cruise or something.

"Get away?" He asked, "From Hogwarts? Why?" He asked, although as soon as he did so, I saw in his eyes that he knew the answer. He immediately backed off his questioning, and asked me to follow him.

"To where sir?"

"My office."

We made it there in no time at all. Perhaps it was our fast pace of walking or possibly that we didn't have to maneuver our way around students. Whatever the case was, it was quick. He gave me a chair and some hot tea.

"Please don't tell professor Dumbledore." I begged. "He's got so much on his mind. This was such a silly thing of me to do, I wasn't thinking." Lupin nodded, considering this. "Whatever you do, please _do not_ tell that git of a counselor about this."

At that comment, he looked up at me, stroking his chin. He probably thought I was crazy.

"It's not good to keep your emotions bottled up Hermione." He said matter-of-factly, "You need to find a way to vent in a controlled manner. Pretending everything is fine when it's not is working just as efficiently as banging your head against a wall. You're getting nowhere, and just putting yourself in more pain and agony." I didn't wish to discuss this with my professor. I had felt so much better before, and now everything just seemed more complicated.

"I can't do it." The words bubbled out of my mouth before I could think of what I was saying. "I can't get married Professor. I can't. I'm too young, it won't work. I don't even know Fred. We're so different…." I babbled aimlessly. I had no intention of spilling anything to Lupin or anyone else, but for some reason, tonight, I was in no control of my actions.

"That's as to be expected Hermione. Everyone in your position is feeling the exact same way." But I wasn't everyone else, I was Hermione Granger. I was supposed to have it all together. I couldn't breakdown. Then again, I guess I just did. "Perhaps talking with Mr. Weasley about all this, may relieve some of your stress." I glared at Lupin as if he were crazy. Meet up with Fred? Talk to him about this? Does he KNOW Fred? It will all just be some big joke to him. He shrugged, "Just a suggestion. Marriage starts with communication."

I rolled my eyes, now he was starting to sound like Dr. Finkle. He chuckled, as if he had heard my thoughts. "No matter what you believe now Hermione things will get better. Sometimes change is a good thing. Not everything in life can be planned. There will always be unexpected change."

That was certainly something I hated about life. I liked things planned and orderly. They had to be correct and scheduled. I had a plan for myself and for my future. Now it was going all to hell.

"I noticed," Professor Lupin continued, "that you weren't at dinner tonight."

I nodded. "I slept through it on accident, as well as Transfigurations." I said sheepishly. I didn't normally do things like that. I guess there was a lot of that going around though. He nodded, hoping I would continue.

"Things are strange."Why was I spilling everything out like this? My mouth was rioting against my brain and my common sense, and now that it had opened, it had no intention of closing. "I can't imagine Fred and I ever getting married. The fact that we are marrying each other is unreal."

He stared at me, sympathetically, which was a look I was getting a lot lately. "Hermione, its real right now. It's happening. And yes, it's a frightening thing, but it may be wonderful. Give it a chance, because if you are so set against it, then it will surely fail."

I looked at him in awe, "You're defending this!" I shouted appalled.

He held out his hands and shook his head. "Of course not!" He ensured, "What I'm saying is you can fight it till the end and be miserable. Or you can accept it now and find a healthy way to deal."

I nodded, really hating that answer, but knowing he was probably right. At the moment though I couldn't imagine just sitting down an accepting this stupid law. It was an impossible task. I wanted to see HIM having to get married to someone he hardly knew, and then see how he took it.

"Dumbledore was looking for you earlier," He told me. "He took Harry, Ron, and Ginny up to his office." I think he was waiting for my curious reaction, which I didn't give. Thanks to Fred's letter, I already knew what Dumbledore wanted to talk to us about.

When the professor saw that I hadn't reacted at all, he chuckled, "Silly me, thinking you wouldn't know." I smiled at him kindly and he continued. "Well the four of you have been asked to come to the order meeting. Meet me in here tomorrow after your last class, and then we'll floo over."

I nodded, thankful for the details which I was certain Ginny would have told me later. I was surprised she didn't wake me up when she got back to the dorm rooms. I was surprised that NOBODY did, actually.

"Well," Lupin said looking across the room at a muggle clock hanging on his wall, thanks to Arthur Weasley I was sure. "I suppose you should get back to your dormitory seeing as how it is still dark outside." He said playfully. I nodded, getting out of my chair. I covered up myself as best I could with the small robe I had on. The least I could have done was put on more clothing before I ran off.

"Oh and Hermione," He said looking over at me as I approached the door.

"Yes Professor?"

"Don't let me catch you out there again. Just because the Dark Lord is dead doesn't mean it still isn't dangerous." He warned. I nodded, simply thankful that he wasn't going to tell anyone about my horrible meltdown.

"Goodnight professor." I said, as I exited the room.

I was certainly lucky that it was Professor Lupin who found me. Had it been anyone else, severe house points would have been deducted, at least a week's detention, plus the whole school knowing that I had failed them. Even if students didn't like me, I knew I was looked to as a person to keep the peace. I was supposed to be the one who knew everything, and how to handle every situation. The fact of the matter was I had no idea how to handle this situation. I felt completely lost.

I started thinking about the fight Ron and I had. Were we even on speaking terms? I wasn't even sure anymore. I hadn't seen him practically all day. However, I would eventually have to talk to him and Harry before tomorrow night's events.

I needed my friends now more than ever.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hello all! Well I just recently came back to this story and, even though my writing is not at my finest, I still want to continue this story!

Sorry it has taken me three years to update, but I hope you're still along for the ride! And hopefully I will get to fixing up these first few chapters.

**Chapter 5: The Announcement **

By the time I reached my dormitory, Ginny was already awake and dressing. Our other roommates were nowhere to be found, making me curious as to what time it was.

"Where the hell were you?" Ginny shrieked when she noticed my entrance.

"I just needed some air," I replied cooly.

After my meltdown, I felt ready to face my problems head on. I knew I needed to be a role model for the other students. More importantly, I needed to prove to myself that I was strong enough to do so.

"Some air," She seethed, "Well, next time, maybe clue your best friend in on your whereabouts before she assumes the worst."

"Can do," I mumbled, more irritated that I should have been. I hadn't slept in what felt like days, and my patience was beginning to wear thin.

I felt Ginny's eyes on me as I grabbed clean robs from my wardrobe.

"You're absolutely filthy," She commented.

I turned around to glare at her, "I know, alright!"

We stared each other down for a moment, locking eyes with intensity. Strangely, Ginny burst out laughing.

"This is all so ridiculous, isn't it?" She chocked out, trying to catch her breath in between fits of laughter, "What is happening to us?"

I was, at first, taken aback by her reaction, but her laughter was contagious and soon enough I found myself crouching on the ground, holding my stomach, and laughing hysterically as well.

When we composed ourselves, we turned back to our separate duties of freshening up.

"Meet me in the Common Room when you're ready," she said with a smile, "Harry and Ron are already waiting."

I nodded in return and she hastily left the room. I was tempted to just stay in my dorm for some much needed alone time, but I knew Ginny wouldn't stand for it. I quickly changed into my clean robes, disregarded my hair completely, and sauntered down to the common room. I was already in happier spirits.

"Finally 'Mione, jaysus," Ron said, standing from the couch in exasperation, "I'm starving."

"So sorry Ronald," I replied with joking sarcasm, "I can't believe I kept you waiting."

He grumbled something to himself as the four of us exited the common room and made our way to the Great Hall. Before we even arrived, however, we were derailed.

"What's going on?" Harry asked as hoards of students swarmed the entry way to the Great Hall.

A spritely first year turned around, absolutely joyful, "Dumbledore has cancelled all classes for the rest of the week!"

The four of us shared a look before pushing our way through to the Great Hall to take our seats and listen to Dumbledore's official announcement.

The commotion in the hall was parallel to that when the announcement was first made. It's pathetic that a cancellation of classes is equally as important as the marriage law to these students.

I sat awkwardly, crunching on a piece of toast as Ron and Harry stuffed themselves with breakfast foods. Ginny gave Harry a disgusting look as she poked at her omelet.

I still couldn't find it in myself to eat.

Just as my food concerns were beginning to take over, Dumbledore approached his podium and pointed his wand at his vocal chords.

"As you may already know," Dumbledore started, "I have decided it is in the best interest of the students at Hogwarts to temporarily cancel class sessions. The remainder of the week should be seen as a reading period for first through fifth years. For sixth and seventh years, please take this as an opportunity to reach out to your loved ones, and significant others, to prepare for the weeks ahead."

He paused, and the room was silent, "Sixth and Seventh years are granted permission to leave school grounds to visit their families. Please file a report with Professor McGonagall if you chose to do so."

This time, he stared directly at me, "do not be fearful of the future. Rather, embrace it," Dumbledore said, his usual twinkle returning to his gaze.

I nodded, as if we had been having a private conversation. He half smiled in my direction, then took leave from the Great Hall. The commotion began once again, ten fold.

Ginny and I left together quickly after Dumbledore's announcement. It was impossible to talk over all of the buzz.

"So," Ginny started, linking arms with me as she only did when she wanted to butter me up, "Ron's going to Pavarti's this weekend to meet her parents, apparently," she started.

"That was quick," I remarked bitterly. Considering the proximity of the wedding, however, all actions needed to be quick.

Ginny nodded, continuing, "Harry and I are going to visit mum and dad, and George is bringing his new girl, Kira O'Connell, so we were thinking you and Fred should come up as well."

I stopped in my tracks, pulling my arm away from Ginny's grasp, "I don't think so." I replied without even pausing to think.

"Oh come on! Don't you think it would be _much_ less awkward with all of us there to defuse the situation? Plus, we're all going to the Order meeting tonight, anyway! It's just too convenient," Ginny said, batting her eyelashes.

I mentally kicked myself for forgetting about the Order Meeting. Which was certain to be awkward indeed considering Fred would, without a doubt, be in attendance.

"I suppose that would be alright," I mumbled, picking at my nail beds nervously.

"Perfect!" Ginny squealed, far too excited, "You two are going to fall in love, I just know it." She smiled.

I rolled my eyes, "Please Ginny, don't intervene, alright?" I begged, knowing that she would, of course, be intervening.

"Fine, fine," She said, waving me off with her hand. "Now, come on. We need to go pack!"

I followed behind Ginny, who was nearly skipping with excitement, back to the Common Room. The sickness in my stomach rising up once again.

Things were about to get interesting.

Author's Note: I wanted to get back in the swing of the story, and I'm quite excited to continue it! Like I said, I plan on fixing up the first few chapters. But, until then, I hope you enjoy!


End file.
